


Dance It Out

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Rebecca goes by Brian's loft to check on him.
Relationships: Brian Finch/Rebecca Harris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dance It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 14. "Can I have this dance?"
> 
> Set after 1.16 Sands, Agent of Morra

The music in Brian’s apartment was so loud Rebecca could hear it from outside. She had a thought for his poor neighbours having to deal with this on a regular basis. Though, knowing how kind-hearted Brian was, she doubted he actually did this all that often. He might sometimes act a little inconsiderate toward Mike and Ike, but she knew he cared about them.

He’d been having a rough time lately. He’d just been mugged the other day, his father had several health scares the past few months and Brian had witnessed more deaths since starting work at the FBI than he was ever prepared to in a lifetime. It was a lot to deal with. And apparently, listening to loud music is how he decided to do it.

The loft was a mess when she entered. The table was covered in snacks. The idea of consuming so much candy turned her stomach, but at least she didn’t see Sinbad anywhere. Brian was facing the other way and didn’t see her coming, too busy jumping on the couch.

“Brian!” Rebecca yelled. “Brian, the music’s too loud!”

She gave up and crossed the room to turn it down to a more reasonable volume herself.

“Hey, Rebecca, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“The entire neighbourhood heard whatever that was though.”

“It’s Skeletonwitch!”

“I don’t think your neighbours share your music taste, so maybe keep it down a bit?”

“Skeletonwitch is really better loud. Put it back up and come dance with me.”

“You can’t dance to that.”

“Guess it’s more jumping, but it still does the trick. Trust me, you’ll feel much better, more relaxed after.”

“No.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll find something else, but I am getting you to dance with me.”

“Why can’t we just do beer o’clock like we usually do?”

There was something about Brian that always pulled her in. She might resist to his insane ideas, but in the end he usually managed to convince her. Like he was somehow making his way over the wall she’d built around herself. It scared her, but she also loved it. It felt good to find a softer side of herself. Maybe if they stuck together, one day, she might find happiness, and so could he.

“Here, got it. You definitely can’t say you can’t dance to this, because there’s a whole ballet to this music.”

“I don’t do ballet, Brian.”

“My point is, it’s definitely something that can be danced to.”

The music started softly, which was a great improvement. It was some kind of classical music. Rebecca thought it was beautiful.

“It’s Scheherazade. I thought it’d be fitting considering all the lies I, and everyone else, have to tell about what I really do at the FBI.”

“What about the lies you tell me?”

Brian completely ignored her question. He came close and extended his hand toward her.

“Can I have this dance?”

At first, she didn’t want to, but the way he smiled at her and the fact he simply stood there, waiting, got the better of her. She put her hand in his and let him pull her to the middle of the room. He pushed the coffee table aside with his feet, never letting go of her, then wrapped his other arm around her waist. She put her free arm around his shoulder and let him lead them into a slow waltz.

She never would’ve expected Brian to know how to dance like this, or herself to enjoy being so close to someone else. She smiled. He was right. It was surprisingly even more annoying for him to be right when he wasn’t on NZT. But he was. Dancing did make her feel more relaxed. It was comforting in a way to share a moment like this.

They let the music drive them, let it control their movements. Like nothing else mattered. The same way the king let himself be entranced by Scheherazade’s stories, they forgot all of their worries, if only for a moment.


End file.
